


No More Dirty Little Secrets

by Rozz_13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Doctor (Doctor Who), Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/M, Mentioned Tenth Doctor, Missy Being Missy (Doctor Who), Post-Library River Song, River Song Lives, River Song is not human, Secrets, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Doctor is REALLY strong, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozz_13/pseuds/Rozz_13
Summary: The Doctor has lost everyone. Martha, The Girl Who Walked The Earth, won't talk to him. Donna, The Most Important Woman, can't remember him. Amy, The Girl Who Waited, and Rory, The Last Centurion, are trapped in 1969 New York. Clara, The Impossible Girl, died for the last time. Worst of all River Song. His River, His Wife, His First Love, His Only Love, His Everything, is nothing but an echo in a data bank. He has forgotten everything he ever was. He refuses to answer any call. He stopped responding to The Doctor. He has left an empty shell of the man he once was.⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅River Song for the first time in years woke up sore. (in immense pain but sore sounds better)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No More Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> In this, The Doctor's real name is gonna be Aion. Aion is a greek time diety. He is also associated with the circle encompassing the universe and the zodiac. The time Aion is associated with is unbounded in contrast to Kronos. He is a God of the ages and enjoys the mystery around him. If that doesn't convince you Aion is a good name then I don't know what will. I hope you will enjoy the story. 
> 
> River is also not Amy and Rory's child. River grew up on Gallifrey as a Timelady with The Doctor. And The Doctor doesn't regenerate anymore. After 11 he kinda just heals himself and moves on, no change. River doesn't regenerate at all she just heals fast.

The first chapter isn't finished yet so I recommend you bookmark the story and come back a bit later. Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment with your thoughts and feedback. :)


End file.
